


Who Knew You Wouldn't Be Nobody Anymore

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Scott finds out Stiles and Jackson's secret.





	Who Knew You Wouldn't Be Nobody Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.. I didn't have in mind to post this chapter next but after the disappointing response to the last chapter I didn't feel like staying in the future. Despite not getting many kudos, I still got some comments which is more important to me, so I'm posting this chapter earlier for those few people... it's a relief that at least you liked that chapter as much as me and I hope you'll enjoy this one too.
> 
> I like writing about Stiles and Scott's friendship, so this chapter was fun to write and I hope it's fun to read. Besides, it's obviously longer and I guess some people will appreciate that.
> 
> Once again I need to mention [this Tumblr post](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) for those people haven't realised how important feedback is for the writers and it's cool to see that it's been useful for some people here.
> 
> Please read these important TIPS about feedback and what you can say when you don't know what to say (which happens to all of us sometimes):  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/6fiudx9bl/)  
> 
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna copy the beginning of the post and if with this comment I can help more writers out there who feel like giving up or removing their stories from AO3, I'll be happy. If this useless, at least I tried:  
>  
> 
> _I’ve seen five different authors take down, or prepare to take down, their posted works on Ao3 this week. At the same time, I’ve seen several people wishing there was more new content to read. I’ve also seen countless posts by authors begging for people to leave comments and kudos._
> 
> _People tell me I am a big name fan in my chosen fandom. I don’t quite get that but for the purposes of this post, let’s roll with it. On my latest one shot, less than 18% of the people who read it bothered to hit the kudos button. Sure, okay, maybe that one sort of sucked. Let’s look at the one shot posted before that - less than 16% left kudos. Before that - 10%, and then 16%. I’m not even going to get into the comments. Let’s just say the numbers drop a lot. I’m just looking at one shots here so we don’t have to worry about multiple hits from multiple chapters, people reading previous chapters over, etc. And if I am a BNF, that means other people are getting significantly less kudos and comments._
> 
> _(...)TL;DR: Passively devouring content is killing fandom._
> 
> _^^^^^^THIS^^^^^^_
> 
> _Fandom is kept alive by readers, watchers, lookers, commenters, and supporters. And the FiKi fandom has some MAGNIFICENT ones…but a lot more who click, consume, and say nothing._
> 
> _Otherwise, artists and writers are throwing into a vacuum. And it’s the artists and writers who get blamed when there’s not new content?_
> 
> _This applies to so many fandoms. It makes me so sad to see that even on LJ comms, there are far more people reading things than there are commenting on and liking them. I co-mod one of the oldest sites in a particular fandom, and I know it’s still active because of the sign-ups for our challenges, but it’s so disheartening when people post and nobody says anything._
> 
> _How does that encourage new writers, if the first thing they post gets no response? (...) I don’t know why fandom is getting so heavily skewed towards passive consumption, but I wish I could do something - anything - to fix it. I miss the kind of comment threads that used to lead directly to more fic and art._
> 
> _(Keep reading_ __ _[it here](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) and reblog it if you can...)_
> 
>    
> Thanks to my lovely beta, WhenAngelsFall, for her help as usual; she's amazing and I couldn't share this without her advice.

Stiles finds his jeans on the floor and the red t-shirt which somehow ended in his chair and he's probably never got dressed faster in his life. He doesn't see Jackson leave, he just goes down the stairs as fast as he can and when he opens the front door he finds Scott frowning.

"Hi!" Stiles says, letting Scott in.

"Hi," Scott says simply, staring at him.

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom." Stiles closes the front door.

"You have to be kidding me." Scott smiles.

"What? What happened?" Stiles says, aware that his heart is still beating too fast.

"I can't believe this..." Scott says, waving both arms. "I can't believe Allison was right!"

"Allison? Allison what?" Stiles says confused.

"Allison said that maybe you and Jackson were having a thing... and I said it couldn't be true because you would have told me, right? Because my best friend would never lie to me... that's exactly what I said..." Scott shakes his head. "But you did. I'm such a fool. You lied to me!"

"I..." Stiles hesitates. "I didn't lie to you..." Stiles walks towards the living room and sits sideways on the sofa.

"Don't bother, okay?" Scott interrupts him as he follows him, taking a seat as well. "His scent is all over you. He might as well be here right now. I know he just left... through your window, right? You two are unbelievable..."

"Well, for what is worth he didn't want to... I forced him." Stiles admits.

"Just tell me why, okay? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you think?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know. I thought you trusted me. Since when do we keep secrets? I don't get it."

"Scott, I didn't tell anybody --"

"Okay, so now, I'm anybody?" Scott interrupts him.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

"All I know is that you've kept this secret from me for I don't know... how long has this been going on?"

"Three... I mean.... okay, five months but we were gonna tell you all tomorrow." Stiles says right away.

Scott snorts. "Five months...." Scott says with disbelief. "You've been lying to me for five months..."

"I didn't lie to you... I just didn't tell you --" It sounds lame but that's what he's been telling himself.

"The hell you didn't." Scott interrupts him.

"Besides, why do you care so much" Stiles says, waving both arms.

"Because I thought you trusted me, idiot! I always tell you everything..."

"Yeah, I do too."

"I don't think so," Scott says.

"Yeah, I do. But this was different... it wasn't just about me. I thought you'd get that." Stiles says, waving his right arm.

"Well, from Jackson I can expect anything. He's not my best friend."

"Yeah, but he's your friend and still, he didn't want you to know either."

"Of course, you're both idiots." Scott shakes his head. "I'm not surprised you're together..."

"You mean that? You're not surprised?" Stiles asks.

"You really thought I'd be surprised? Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"So, you're telling me you're not surprised?" Stiles insists.

"Why should I be? I know you like guys and he's a guy... I mean. If he likes you, there's nothing to be surprised about..." Scott says matter-of-factly.

"And you're not surprised that he likes me either?"

Scott rolls his eyes dramatically as he considers how to answer that exactly.

"Look, if you had asked me this a year ago, then, yeah, maybe I wouldn't exactly get it. But after what you went through... I mean, you two are the only ones who know what really happened. And it's obvious that it affected your relationship and his relationship with the pack... and then he broke up with Lydia..." The way Scott sees it, you don't have to be a genius to connect the dots.

"Yeah, but that had nothing to do with me."

"Maybe. I don't know. But the fact is that they broke up and I know you became friends... so, I mean... I don't know what happened but yeah, I'm not surprised and I doubt anybody else in the pack will be either."

"I'm not so sure about that... I can just imagine Derek's face..."

"Since when do you care what Derek thinks?" Scott asks.

"Well, Jackson cares, you know that. And we'll tell the pack tomorrow, so just don't say anything until then, okay?"

"Fine. But you have to tell me _everything_?" Scott grins.

Stiles doesn't say anything. He just licks his lips.

"What? You think I don't wanna know what the hell happened?"

"You mean between Jackson and me?"

"No, between you and Derek... of course! Between you and Jackson! Who else?"

"I... I don't know... What do you want to know?" Stiles waves his right arm.

Scott snorts. He wonders so many things right now that he doesn't know where to start.

"I don't know... you said you've been... what? _Dating_ for five months? But did he start it? I mean, what happened?"

"No... he didn't. It was... we went to see a movie and I... you know... I kissed him --"

" _You_ kissed him?" Scott interrupts him, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I did. Is that so difficult to believe?"

"I didn't say that!" Scott defends himself.

"No. But you were thinking it!" Stiles knows that expression on Scott's face really well and that's his _are you kidding?_ expression.

"No. You just surprised me, that's all," Scott says but he doesn't sound very convincing.

"Look. I know I'm not famous for being straightforward but you know, I realized it was time to do what I had to do. What I wanted to do... so yeah, I just went for it... and guess what?"

"What?" Scott asks.

"He kissed me back..." Stiles smiles as he remembers that day. "He did... and it was amazing."

"Amazing, huh?" Scott smiles.

"Yeah, one hundred per cent absolutely amazing." Stiles grins.

"Oh man..." Scott can't stop smiling because he's just really happy for Stiles. He knows how much his friend wanted to find somebody who liked him back and after everything he's been through and almost dying, to see him smiling and happy it's such a huge relief.

"I know. I know what you're thinking... and I didn't plan it, you know? I don't think I would have done it if I had actually planned it..." Because usually in his life nothing goes according to plan. "But he was so close and he looked so..." The truth is that when he thinks about it, it's difficult to describe that moment.

"Hot?" Scott offers.

Stiles snorts and shakes his head.

"Hey, I'm a guy but I have eyes, okay? I know he's hot. Who doesn't know that?" Scott says, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but it wasn't just that. It was different." Because _different_ is the only word that comes to mind right now.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like _special_ or whatever, you know?" He just doesn't remember having a moment like that before where everything seems to click and it's just perfect.

"The movie was amazing but it was obvious he only went to see it because I wanted see it. And I know many people think he's very selfish and vain... and I'm not saying he isn't because of course, I know how he is... but he's not like that with me, not anymore. And that's why I wanted to kiss him. And that's why I haven't told you or anybody else... because I wanted to be sure that it wasn't some kind of _phase_ he was going through... that he wasn't going to wake up one morning and ask himself what the hell he was doing being with me. I had to be sure before I made a fool of myself. So yeah, _that_ is why I didn't tell you." Stiles licks his lips and Scott doesn't say anything.

"Besides, just imagine if the whole pack had found out when that happened? Everybody talking about it behind our backs? Assuming a collection of things when even we weren't sure what was going on? We needed time to figure it out without all the gossip and opinions going around."

"Stiles, I don't think the pack is going to give a shit..." Scott offers.

"Yeah. Maybe not now... because they know him better. But anyway, I meant at school too. Can you imagine what people at school are going to say when they find out? I didn't want to put him in that position, okay? In case you haven't noticed, I'm nobody. And he's like the opposite of nobody... so, even if now he says he doesn't care who knows and I believe him, at that time it didn't seem like the best idea. And I still think that we did the right thing because we weren't ready and it could have ruined everything."

"So, he doesn't care?" Scott frowns, unsure.

"Yeah. He doesn't. He wanted to _go public_ , like he says, a month ago and I convinced him to wait."

"Really?" Scott raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Stiles smiles. "He said he wants people to know I'm his boyfriend. That I'm not in the market anymore."

"Shit." Scott grins with disbelief.

"I know. I think it's his wolf... you know..." Stiles waves his right hand.

"No. I mean... I can't believe you have a boyfriend. I'm so proud of you." Scott says, grinning. "And none other than Mr Whitmore. Shit. This is so good... now we can all go on a double date --"

"Firstly, you're not allowed to make fun of me and my boyfriend... Okay, I just had to say that..." Stiles admits, smiling, because that's the first time he's called him that aloud.

"Secondly, after finally going public, I don't think that going on a date with you and Allison will be at top of his wish list... so yeah, it's probably not gonna be on my schedule any time soon."

"I bet you could convince him of anything if he's so crazy about you." Scott says.

"And why do you think he's crazy about me?"

"Are you kidding? Besides this never ending scent that's coming from you... he's okay with the whole school finding out that you two are dating... Why else do you think it is?"

"Well, he did say that he loves me..."

"Oh my god... he told you?" Scott says obviously surprised.

Stiles simply smiles.

"Shit... Then what other proof do you need?" Scott asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know..." Stiles runs a hand through his hair as he remembers that moment.

"You won't be nobody anymore, you know? That's gonna be weird..."

"Yeah." Stiles nods. _Weird_ is a good word for it.

"So, your father doesn't know either..." Scott guesses.

"Of course not. And that's gonna stay that way."

"What do you mean?" Scott frowns.

"I mean I'm not telling him." Stiles says, waving his right arm.

"You aren't?" Stiles raises his eyebrows. He just assumed that the sheriff would find out too.

"Not yet. I mean, of course, I'll tell him but it doesn't have to be _now_ , don't you think?"

"Why not?"

"I guess..." Stiles hesitates because he knows it's kind of lame but it's the truth and he can't lie to Scott anyway. "I don't want to deal with him just yet. Telling everybody else is enough for now."

"You do realize that he might find out anyway, right?"

"No. Unless somebody from the pack tells him, he's not going to... Jackson has been here loads of times and he doesn't even know..."

"Okay, I don't get it." Scott shakes his head.

"What?" Stiles asks.

"Why aren't you telling him?"

"I'm going to... but I need to find the right time first. Going out with Jackson is not like going out with... you know... " Stiles waves his right arm. "Anybody else, I guess."

"Yeah. Right. You just don't want him to know that his sweet little kid is having sex..." Scott says.

"I doubt he thinks I'm sweet..."

"Maybe not... but you'll always be his little kid, you know that." Scott insists.

"Look, maybe so but that's not the reason."

"Well, if you ask me, he's not going to care so much. He knows you're friends."

"Yeah, he knows but it doesn't change the opinion he has of him. At least not completely. He doesn't really know him, you know..."

"And Jackson? Is he going to tell his parents?"

"He said he wants to tell them, so I'm pretty sure he will. He thinks that after the whole werewolf ordeal, coming out shouldn't be such a big deal... and they've always supported him with everything, so I guess he just wants to do it and get it over with." Because that's how he is, when he wants to do something, he doesn't like to wait.

"Really?" Scott raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah. But just because they accept it, it doesn't mean they'll be happy about it. I mean, they must be convinced that he's straight. I guess they could be shocked or something. And besides, I don't think they like me very much... so I told him to keep me out of it but after what happened, he says that he promised not to keep more secrets from them and he thinks he should tell them everything or it could be worse later on."

"And what? Are you afraid of what they might say?"

Stiles snorts. "Not really. His parents... it's not like before. Their relationship has changed since..." Stiles hesitates as usual when he remembers that day. "Since that day. They're closer now. Even if they don't like the idea of... you know..." Stiles waves his right arm. " _Us_ , I'm sure they won't make a big deal out of it. They'll probably think it's just a phase and might not take it seriously, which right now would be a good thing."

"I think it's amazing he wants to tell them. I mean, he wants everybody to know... it's hard to believe we're talking about the same guy who banned us from his table at the cafeteria in the fifth grade," Scott says with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know. You don't need to tell me."

"I must say that I'm starving. Are we going to order a pizza or what?"

"Hey, it's your fault. You're the one who is giving me the third degree... but yeah, I'm starving too. Why don't you order the pizza while I have a quick shower?" Stiles really needs to have a shower if he's going to be with Scott for a few hours.

"Yeah, you totally need that shower." Scott nods.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Stiles says, getting up. Scott has ordered pizza a million times, so he doesn't bother telling him where the phone number is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it. I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Feedback is very important in case you don't know and you'd like this story to continue.
> 
> You can comment (and leave kudos) without an account. You only need an e-mail to comment. It's easy and fast.


End file.
